Star Trek Concordance
(first edition) (supplement) (Ballantine) (Citadel) | Pages = 84 (first edition) 70 (supplement) 256 (Ballantine) 322 (Citadel) | ISBN = none (fan production) ISBN 0345251377 (Ballantine) ISBN 0806516100 (Citadel) }} The Star Trek Concordance is a reference book written by Bjo Trimble. The concept for this book was based on a privately-printed fandom publication by Los Angeles based Mathom House Publications, established by Dorothy Jones Heydt in . The first fan edition was published in March 1969, and covered the first two seasons of Star Trek: The Original Series. Trimble recounted how the work came to be, "The ''Concordance started with a young lady taking copious notes on episodes as they were viewed. I started helping her. When she had shoeboxes full of 3x5 index cards, I suggested that we put together a sort of encyclopedia fanzine. But it began to take too long and she lost interest. When we finally produced the Concordance fanzine, I was foolish in giving the young lady all the writing credit, which was not entirely true. For subsequent publications of the book, she had no input at all. John her husband and I produced the first fan-published edition on an offset press in our basement. If you purchased a copy and happened to be in town, you had to come to our house to collate your own book!" http://www.startrek.com/article/bjo-trimble-the-woman-who-saved-star-trek-part-1 An edited and corrected version followed the same year. The third season was tackled four years later when ''The 3rd Season Supplement to the Star Trek Concordance was released by the same company, followed by a 24-page "Additions and Corrections to the Star Trek Concordance and Supplement" in 1974. A spin-off 36-page digest-sized coloring book, featuring artwork from the Concordance, was released in 1973. The first expanded (to include information pertaining to Star Trek: The Animated Series) professional publication was released by Ballantine Books in as an unofficial companion to TOS and TAS. It was later endorsed by Paramount Pictures. The Citadel edition, published in was updated to include summaries of the first seven movies and key Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes featuring TOS characters. However, the revised book was published too soon to contain any details from the DS9 episodes and , the Star Trek: Voyager episode , or . Summary The Concordance cross-referenced episodes, characters, alien species, etc. from both series. Trimble gave animated material equal weight to TOS in this book, and also included fan artwork and illustrations, indicative of its origins as a fandom publication. Unfortunately there are mistakes throughout the book, especially in the cast lists. These lists were copied to the later editions of the Star Trek Encyclopedia with the errors remaining. This has also led to fan sites listing incorrect information. Some of these errors were corrected in the updated release, along with additional names and corrections from original Desilu and Paramount callsheets. Contents (first professional edition) ;Cover :The Concordance has a special cover featuring an above view image of the saucer of a starship on it, with the secondary hull and nacelles on the back cover. Integrated into the front cover is a turn wheel which could be used to locate any Star Trek episode. As you turn the wheel to the episode you wish to locate, the associated stardate, call letters (abbreviated letters used to identify the episode by) and which page the episode summary can be found. ;Dedication :"Dedicated to three men who made this book possible: Gene Roddenberry for creating ''Star Trek in the first place, John Trimble for believing I could get this book together, Martin LeVita for making certain that I did it!" - Bjo Trimble, page 5. ;Introduction :by Bjo Trimble, pages 8-9. ;Preface by Dorothy Jones Heydt, page 10. ;Key :page 11. ;Time Line :Found on pages 12-13 is the list of episodes organized in order of stardate. ;Episodes :Found on pages 14-15 is the list of episodes organized in alphabetical order, and the pages their summaries can be found on. ;Fan art :Found on pages 19-31 includes a number of images created by many known and unknown fans. Fans who contributed include: :*Mattewillis Beard :*Tim Kirk :*George Barr :*Alicia Austin :*Tim Courtney :*Bjo Trimble :*Walt Simonton :*Greg Bear :*Robert Wood :*Anthony Tollin :*Alan Andres :*Bill Warren :*Ellen Windsor ;Summaries :TOS Season 1, pages 37-51 :TOS Season 2, pages 54-70 :TOS Season 3, pages 74-89 ;Animated :TAS Season 1, pages 93-108 :TAS Season 2, pages 109-118 ;Lexicon :Found on pages 123-255 ;Appendix :Located on page 256, includes an index of episode abbreviations and the pages they can be found on. Cover gallery File:StarTrekConcordance first.jpg|1969 Mathom House Publications edition cover File:StarTrekConcordance first addendum.jpg|1973 Mathom House Publications supplement edition cover File:StarTrekConcordance colorbook.jpg|1973 Mathom House Publications colorbook edition cover File:StarTrekConcordance second addendum.jpg|1974 Mathom House Publications addendum edition cover File:STConcordanceV2.jpg|1995 Citadel edition cover External links *[http://fanlore.org/wiki/Star_Trek_Concordance#cite_note-4 ''Star Trek Concordance] at fanlore.org *[http://fanlore.org/wiki/Star_Trek_Concordance_Color_Book Star Trek Concordance Colorbook] at fanlore.org References DeSalle; [[IKS Devisor|IKS Devisor]]; Joanna McCoy; Satak; xenopolycythemia Category:Reference books de:Star Trek Concordance fr:Star Trek Concordance